Love of the Game
by ChasleyVega
Summary: That was when she knew, and the only time she could be sure he was only thinking of his love for the game, and not his love for anyone else. Even if he wasn't thinking of her. Implied troyella oneshot songfic.


Love of the Game

A/N: This song is called Come Down to Me, by Saving Jane off their Girl Next Door album. I hadn't originally planned this to be a Troyella, but when I was looking back over it, they just sorta fit with the story. Hope you enjoy!! And please review. I accept anything, compliments, suggestions, flames, pretty much everything. And be honest!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot of this oneshot. Neither the song, nor is High School Musical mine.

_  
Words fall out of my mouth_

_And I can't seem to trace w__hat I'm saying_

_Everybody wants your time_

_I'm just dreaming out loud,_

_I can't have you for mine and I know it_

_I just wanna watch you shine._

He was the star, she was the nobody, and that's the way it was. He struggled in school, and she hated basketball. School just wasn't his thing, and sports just weren't hers. But as much as she hated basketball, she had always loved watching him play. That was the one thing that could always make her smile. Just knowing that he was out there, doing what he loved had always made her happy.

_Tripping up on my tongue,_

_It's all over my face and I'm racing_

_Gotta get away from you_

_Burning all the way home,_

_Try to put it to bed but it chases_

_Every little thing I do_

It was hard for her to hold a conversation with him. To her, every single word that came out of his mouth was perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it with a stupid comment. So she mostly just listened. And every night, she would run home, and when she went to bed, she would lie there and just think about what she could say the next time they talked.

_When the light falls on your face,_

_Don't let it change you_

_When the stars get in your eyes,_

_Don't let them blind you._

She knew he would be famous someday, she just knew. And when he did, she would pray that he would still be the same guy she knew in high school. The guy that never judged anybody, the guy that never boasted about his basketball skills, but most of all, the guy that she loved.

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line, and__ every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be,_

_Come down to me._

She wouldn't care if he was famous, or if he had money. He could be in a wheelchair, broke and damaged and she would still love him. She wished that she could let him know that being with her was the only way to go. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl, or a cheerleader, and maybe not even the smartest girl, but she would love him like nobody else could. But sadly, it just doesn't work like that.

_Spell i__t out in a song,_

_Bet you never catch on to my weakness_

_I'm singing every word for you._

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

When they sing together on stage, every single word that comes from her mouth isn't just her singing. It's her singing from her heart. When she looks into his eyes, she hopes that he can see every single emotion she's feeling inside. Every ounce of love she feels for him. Everything. And sometimes, when she looks at him, and he smiles back, she has the smallest bit of hope inside, that he feels the same.

_When you see it on my face,_

_Don't let it shake you_

_I know better than to try and_

_Take you with me._

She knows deep down that they won't ever end up together. They are simply just too different. But she still convinces herself that somehow, it'll work out between them. She knows that by thinking this she's setting herself up for a heartbreak. But for the moment, while she's thinking about how happy they could be, to her, it's worth taking the fall.

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line, and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be,_

_Come down to me._

Even if they never got together, even if they stayed best friends for the rest of their lives, because they just weren't meant to be, she would always love watching him play. That was when she knew, and the only time she could be sure he was only thinking of his love for the game, and not his love for anyone else. Even if he wasn't thinking of her.


End file.
